neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talenta Plains
The Talenta Plains are a vast grassland stretching from the Blade Desert to the borders of Karrnath and the Mournland. It is the home of wandering herds of buffalo-sized dinosaurs and tribal halflings remaining true to their ancient nomadic way of life since the days before humans walked the lands of Khorvaire. Geography The Talent Plains stretches across the middle eastern side of Khorvire. It reaches the Endworld and Ironroot Mountains to Dead Gray Mist of the Mournland. Their southern border with Valenar is tenuous cutting through the largest prt of the Blade Desert. After the Rise of the Yannashur, the most wild life such as the dinosaurs of the plains have fled to Q'barra. The land is still recovering from the war. Society The plains is mostly composed of nomadic halfling tribes which forms nearly half the humanoid population in the Talenta Plains. There's an obvious shortage of permanent settlements for the tribes thanks to the creatures that wander and the recent war. Tribes vary in sie from less than a hundred to over a thousand. Each tribe has an appointed lath. The lath is determined through the merit and not bloodline, unlike the more modern nations. All members of the tribe are treated as equals, but the lth determines the movements and settles disputes within their tribes. The lath remains in power until death or until something causes the tribe's confidence in their lath to change. At any time, a lath can be replaced by another given the right circumstances. A lath is so respected that they can rally multiple tribes under one banner. To these laths, they are bestowed the title Lathlon. An appearance of a lathlon is rare, which was required in signing of the Treaty of the Thronehold so that the Talenta Plains would be recognized as a sovereign nation. The tribal hlflings exhibit traditional hunter-gatherer civiliations, moving their herds across the plains in constant pursuit of food, water, and other resources. The halflings ride either a clawfoot or fastieth dinosaur across the plains to herd their tribex and other herbivorous dinosaurs. There is a special bond between a halfling rider and their dinosaur mount that is formed when the rider captures and domesticates the creature. However, not every halfling you meet is a dinosaur-riding, restless nomadic hunter. There thoe so-called civilzed halflings found in Gatherhold. The prime example are the halfling members of House Jorasco and House Ghallanda. Culture The civilized halflings and tribal ones are very different. The civilized halflings have assimilated a life in the modern world. They know the importance of commerce and trade. They also acknowledge the gift given to them by their dragonmarks. It's somewhat tough to out-barter these kind of halflings. On the other hand, the nomadic ones are simple. It's rare for these folks to rare unnecessary desires that would be seen as a luxury or option for most people Religion Most nomadic halflings worship either Balinor or the god of the hunt. They worship the spirit of animals and beasts, thinking that each beast governs an aspect of their ability. For the more traditional hlflings, they worship the God of Beasts and Hunt. The Holy Uldra is an example of this. She is convinced that this god has chosen her to gather the tribes under her command. For the modern halflings, they have taken the Sovereign Hosts as a whole. History Pre-Galifar --- The Last War --- The Yannashur’s Uprising --- Power Groups * House Ghallanda * House Jorasco * Holy Uldra * Lathlon Halpum Dragonmark Houses --- Notable Characters * --- Ranks Locations ✪ - Capital | ✸ - City | ⦾ - Town | ◘ - Village | ≛ - Keep References = Eberron Five Nations = = Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron =